The present invention relates to non-sucrose fermenting strains of Pediococcus pentosaceus useful for fermenting meat. The Pediococcus pentosaceus strains have been cured to remove a naturally occurring plasmid such that they are no longer able to ferment sucrose to produce lactic acid.